New Year's Masquerade
by Wolfsbane-craze
Summary: Merely a side story to my main HP one. Just a random thought that came to me one night while watching HP 7 previews.


So this just suddenly came to me while I was working on No Good Black Brothers, WHICH I HAVE NOT ABANDONED! I actually have a couple of pages now but I'm trying to get a bit more before posting them. And I'm not going to lie... I did double space this to make it seem longer! But it's just a complete side story that has nothing to do with my main HP one. So I hope you enjoy and I promise I'm going to have a chapter out REAL soon!

* * *

><p>Michelle looked around the ball room. Everyone was wearing masks and wearing gorgeous gowns and robes. She herself was wearing a dark crimson gown that hugged<p>

her upper body to her hips then flowed loosely until stopping at her shins. Her long blonde hair was half up and curled for once, using magic to hold them. It didn't take her

long to find the person she was looking for. Walking towards a man with shoulder length black hair, the music causing her mind to go blank and just merely act. Tapping

him on the shoulder, he turned and stared into her blue eyes with his grey. He smiled and held out his hand. Placing her much smaller hand in his, she allowed herself to be

lead around the dance floor. Halloween had always been her favorite holiday for this reason entirely. Being able to dance without an identity made Michelle feel invincible

and even more powerful than without one, no one could judge her.

"You dance wonderfully," The man whispered into her ear. She gave a wicked smile and merely nudged his neck with her nose. The masquerade ball was held in one of the

many rooms of Hogwarts by Horace Slughorn; inviting those in his Slug Club to bring partners to dance with. It seemed pointless at first, but then Michelle realized she

could bring literally _anyone_ and no one would be the wiser. She smiled as her partner spun her around as the music quickened. It wasn't long before the atmosphere

changed entirely from being proper students to grinding against the closing thing around. Michelle was no exception as she heard her partner's breath quicken behind her.

She brought her hands up and dragged her nails up his neck and into his shaggy black hair. He groaned softly as he dropped his head onto her shoulder. She gave another

victorious grin as she felt something stir behind her.

"You're a fucking tease," She heard him whisper in a rough voice before his hands gripped her hips and stopped her movements. Michelle pouted and looked back at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just enjoying the music." She received a look she hated to receive and huffed. Stepping away from her partner she decided to

find another person to play with. Without giving an answer, Michelle started to walk away into the crowd of students. However it was merely minutes before the man with

shoulder length black hair found her again and was gripping her hips while she gyrated into his pelvis.

"You know it feels bloody amazing when you do that?" He groaned into her ear again. She smiled and nodded her head. Their dancing continued, switching every so often

from proper to improper. Soon the grandfather clock chimed two in the morning and everyone groaned, realizing there was class in the morning. Slowly the students

drifted out of the classroom and towards their common rooms. Michelle was about to head towards the dungeons when her partner grabbed her wrist and pulled her close

to him.

"Now where do you think you're going?" He asked while rubbing her lower back. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a look.

"To my bed. It's late and we have class in the morn. Now you head _that_ way and I'll head _this _way." Michelle tried to push his chest away before his lips crashed against

hers.

"I do believe I have plenty of room for you in my bed. Come with me?" She gave him another look before he kissed her again with those amazing lips. Pulling apart she

smiled and nodded her head. Keeping their masks on, the pair traveled towards the fifth floor. It wasn't until they had passed through the Gryffindor common room and

was in his bed with the curtains surrounding them, did the two remove the simple masks from the faces. Michelle Dawn, Slytherin, stared into Sirius Black's, Gryffindor,

eyes. Michelle smiled and wasn't the least bit surprised. The cologne that Sirius wore was ingrained into his skin, even if he did wear a different scent for the night. Michelle

moved closer to Sirius on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands went around her waist as he kissed her softly. There was nothing complex about the

kiss; however it was slow and steady with plenty of heat hiding behind it. Michelle's breath faltered as she pulled away with her eyes closed. She felt Sirius' hands rub her

lower back and just thought for a moment. Without a moment's hesitation she started undoing his tie and pulling off his jacket and shirt. Sirius grinned and watched her

through the garments out of the curtains. He grunted when he was pushed back on the bed and watched as she struggled to unhook her bra through her dress. Once that

was successfully thrown out the curtains, she lay down against him and hugged his side. Sirius immediately changed positions, so he was above her.

"What was the point of that?" Sirius asked while looking down into her baby blue eyes. Michelle smiled and squirmed against the bed.

"Just to be more comfortable. You did say that you wanted me to come to your bed. Well I did 'cept not what you think for." Sirius gave her that look again and she

swatted his arm.

"Next time you can specify what you want. However since you didn't." Michelle poked Sirius on the side, tickling him, and rolling him onto his side. She grinned and cuddled

up against him before he could do anything about. Sirius rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the girl. Kissing the top of her head, Sirius pulled the covers over

their bodies and closed his eyes for the night. Michelle smiled but something else was bothering her.

"Hey, Sirius?" Michelle asked. Her response was a grunt. Rolling her eyes she asked her real question.

"Aren't James, Peter and Remus in this room as well?" Sirius pulled back and looked at her.

"They do live here."

"So in the morning they will know I'm here? In your bed? With you shirtless and me braless?" Michelle felt his chest shake as he laughed.

"Yes Michelle, they will know a girl is here. But they will also see that I still have my pants and your dress is still on. However I'm sure if you wake up before noon they

won't even have a clue who you are. Now sleep." Sirius grumbled before slowly rubbing Michelle's back. The Slytherin once again rolled her eyes before closing them and

relaxing.

The two fell asleep that night only to be woken the next morning by the curtains being pulled aside and sun being shined onto both of the sleeping forms. Three curious

faces were staring in before a mad laughter was heard through the Gryffindor tower. What a way to start a school day.


End file.
